Rush Gets Out Of Jail! Again!
Underground Hangar(#11854Rnt) - Crescent Island The sheer size of the hangar underneath the Guardian City spaceport is so huge its dizzying. In fact, its fairly commonplace for crews stationed here to have only seen about 30% of the space. A fleet of Komatsu hover trucks ferry everything from exo armor to Starhawks from point A to Point B, often transporting armor to the groundbridge hub. Specialized maintenance crews work in rotating shifts to refuel and repair vehicles. The largest hub of activity is the center of the hangar, where two powerful lifts stand side by side, one for the EDCCS Lyonesse and one for a second, not yet constructed Destroyer Class vessel. When its time for the Lyonesse to deploy, the ceiling blast doors (affectionately referred to as the moon roof) open to a hail of klaxons, as the lifts push the ships to the surface level of the Starport above. Contents: EDCCS Lyonesse Vendor Deep in an unlabeled, unmapped, and undesced part of EDC HQ, in the prison that staff OOCly just now realized they forgot to include, guards are snapping to attention as one by one, the gates leading to minimum security roll open: the entire place smells and feels brand new, which is weird for a jail- but it IS a brand new facility. Some of the cell cots even still have plastic wrapped around them. Marissa Faireborn leads a small entourage to retrieve Franklin Stanford Roosevelt from his cell. The irony that the first prisoner in this facility was an EDC pilot had not escaped her, but Marissa kept that to herself. Following the entourage with Faireborn is Daniel Witwicky. He finds it itronic that some time ago he would have been welcomed by being put in these cells, or ones like them. But thankfully he dodged that bullet and is even now helping put together... well something or other where he will OOCly not forget to put in cells. Meanwhile he's curious (shock) to see this new EDC recruit that has gotten themselves into so much trouble already. Salamander Omnisuit is among the entourage, trying and failing to look like he hadn't just rolled out of bed. There's only so much he can do with his hair until he gives up and stares stiffly ahead, not terribly sure what to expect from Rush. Violence? Remorse? Unlikely, best to expect the worst. Spike squares his jaw. The current configuration of Spike's omnisuit shifts and folds to allow egress. Among the small entourage is a newly recruited alien. Forge isn't in full uniform because he was called while working a a tech shift on duty, but his clothes still bear EDC insignias on them. A pair of baggy mechanic's pants, a black t-shirt with the insignia on it, and the pair of goggles up on his forehead that he's rarely see without. His clothes are somewhat modified to fit his mostly-human-shape, though his tail is clearly in the 'down' position; it's not the eyes that are the window to the soul, it's the tail. Forge follows the others, knowing without being told that it must have something to do with Rush. It usually does. Being on a new planet for Forge is like a new beginning. For Rush, apparently it's an old hat. Aramasu Hikage arrives from the Guardian City Spaceport. Aramasu Hikage has arrived. Solitary Confinement. Or as The Rush likes to call it: The Usual. The Rush is decked out in his non-EDC gear because that's just how he does thing. He's managed to use something, probably blood, to paint a red circle with a line through it across the EDC Prisoner logo on his jail attire because he'll be damned if he supports these assholes. Forget that crap. He's not even laying on a cot, if he has one. Instead, he's leaned back against the wall with his feet propped up on whatever passes for a seat in this hell hole. When he's not smiling, he's whistling the theme from Knight Rider. Marissa Faireborn eyes Roosevelt's decor calmly as the group arrives at his cell. "I didn't know you had an artistic side, Roosevelt." She gives a guard a nod, and the bars imprisoning Rush retract. "I'm starting to wonder if recruiting you had less to do with your talents as a pilot and more to do with bringing Forge on board. She gestures. "Let's go. You probably want to eat something real, and you definitely need a shower." So that is what the smell is. Daniel has just assumed it was his dad to go with the bad hair. Well good thing he hadn't said anything. Daniel leans against a wall to watch for now. Spike Witwicky eyes the blood unhappily. Suddenly Daniel seemed rather well-behaved. "/Really/?" he grumbles, and holds his tongue for fear of launching into a lecture. Probably not the time or place. At the rather nice comment from General Faireborn, Forge's tail sways back and forth a few times, then promptly returns 'down'. As for the shower comment, Forge's sense of smell is better than a human's so he can attest for it but remains quiet. Sarcastic comments probably wouldn't help the situation any and Forge just wants Rush out as soon as possible before he does something to get stuck in here even longer. "Pass." The Rush doesn't seem to be moving. He seems ever so content in his cell and such. He lifts his head though to look off in the direction of those gathered and just plasters a smile on his face. "The Rush ain't goin' nowhere without an apology, some respect and a vidcard with all the episodes of Passions I missed." With that, he plants his hands behind his head and gets himself back as comfortable as possible. Which is not at all comfortable but he'll be damned if he lets them see that. Thus the smile. Marissa Faireborn doesn't look surprised. "So you're staying?" She glances over at Spike. "Major Witwicky, approve Garcia's transfer as Captain of the Sparrow. If we're not going to get any use out of it's pilot, we'll at least get some milage out of the ship." Getting a better look at the cell, Daniel has to note to himself that it reminds him a little of his old room prior to the building of Autobot City. Though admittedly the bed back there was far better, and there were more toys around. Though he definitely recalls the feeling of the cell door, though that may have just been the upgrades Wheeljack made to the childproof door that never worked at stopping him from getting out. "Perhaps we could repaint it?" Daniel see's where Marissa is going with this, so feels obliged to help out. Forge slaps himself in the face with one of his big paws, one of his amber eyes looking out between two of his fingers. Far be it for this to be anything but difficult. It sounds like Rush's pride was injured, and that usually has very dangerous side effects. Mostly to himself. Unfortunately, this isn't the kind of place where the usual heroics and bravado tend to triumph. He still doesn't speak up, but hopes the mention of taking away Rush's baby may change his mind. Or it'll make things worse. Spike Witwicky stands there, bewildered, but nods stiffly after a moment. "Right away ma'am," he replies, pulling out his futuristic ipad of sorts to begin transferring positions. "Don't worry about the paint," Spike asides to Danny with a small wink. "Ugh. I swear, every single one of you need to lighten up. Does nobody in this frakkin' place have a sense of humor?" The Rush rolls his eyes as he pushes himself up to his feet. Despite his smiles and such, he's still a little bit weak. He doesn't even remember the last time he ate. He damn sure hasn't eaten anything he was brought. It happens to be in a pile over in the corner. Once to his feet, he immediately holds his hands out for cuffs or whatever, because he's used to it by now. "You keep your hands and that idiot with the bad haircut away from my ship." Sounds maybe like The Rush needs to lighten up too. At least, about his ship. Marissa Faireborn eyes Rush's gesture for cuffs. "Forge, take the Lieutenant to his ship." Which is in the hangar, unharmed, unchanged. Also, did Faireborn just say Lieutenant? "Witwicky." Daniel smirks slightly as he looks over at Marissa, "You give all the former bad boys the same rank?" At least his rank isn't Secretary General, now THAT would be a bad thing. Forge's ears dart up as his name is mentioned again and he nods with a content sigh. "Yes sir." He wanders over towards Rush, tail still down but idly moving side to side a bit. He'll pester his friend about staying out of trouble once things have died down and they're safely out of the prison area. He pats Rush on the shoulder with one of his huge paws. "C'mon. We'll get some of those twonkies or ring dongs or ureo cookies you're always talking about." Spike Witwicky isn't... rightly sure who Marissa is addressing. "General?" he asks, pleased that Rush seemed to cave. Can't have him rotting away in here, despite his rotten behavior. Marissa Faireborn gives Daniel a look. "Former bad boy, Daniel?" Was that...did she do a thing with her face that looked like humor? Did Marissa do humor? "Of course you are." She turns to leave. "Major, make sure the Black Sparrow received a complete run of Passions. I believe you own the set." Spike Witwicky snaps a salute, then belatedly catches the jab. But he knows better than to sass! "Of course, ma'am," he says through his teeth. Once she leaves, he quickly mutters to whomever remains, "I don't have the dang Passions set." Not bothering to mutter, Daniel comments, "So you saying mom was wrong when she get you the box set for your birthday?" Daniel looks at his dad, the smirk still in place. And he'll live with Marissa apparently ignoring his past transgressions in facour of his more innocent youth. Marissa Faireborn glances between Daniel and Spike trading barbs. "I won't tell Carly." She gives Forge a nod as she heads back down the hall. "Welcome to our little family, Ensign."